System Of A Down - Aerials music video
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: Snape's life, the mistakes, the shame...


SYSTEM OF A DOWN "Aerials"  
  
{:music begins: An owl soars through the sky, back lit by   
the setting sun. It flies over the Quidditch Pitch, lit in oranges   
and pinks, across the stretch of grassy land rustling gently in the   
evening breeze, and past Hagrid's hut. It circles Hogwarts before   
flying into a window in the owlry and settling on a perch. You   
glide down a staircase, spiraling down until you are looking at   
the front hall. }  
  
Life is a waterfall   
{Students pour down the stair cases.}  
  
we're one in the river and one again after the fall   
{A young Potions Master files into the Great Hall with the other teachers. They take their place at the Head Table.}  
  
  
swimming through the void we hear the word   
{Headmaster Dumbledore holds out a Daily Prophet to Snape.   
Wordlessly His dark eyes trail over the words "VOLDIMORT DEFEATED!"}  
  
we lose ourselves but we find it all....   
{FLASHBACK: A youth Severus turns his back on James, Sirius, Remus,   
and Peter...Stepping in the shadows he pulls on a black cloak,   
pulling up the hood to obscure his face.}  
  
cause we are the ones that want to play   
{FB: Young Severus Snape taps Petegrew on the cheek as he passes   
him in the hall.}  
  
always want to go but you never want to stay   
{FB Continues: Peter glances sharply at the other three Marauders   
and Lilly up ahead, as he edges away. Severus shrugs and moves past   
him, and with out looking back walks away.}  
  
and we are the ones that want to choose   
{FB: Severus rolls up his sleeve and holds out his arm to Voldimort.}  
  
always want to play but you never want to lose  
{FB: As children Luscious Malfoy sits across from Snape in the  
Slytherin Common Room with a chess board between them. Severus  
move to check the king, a smile playing at his lips, but Luscious  
sweeps all of the pieces from the board glowering.}  
  
{Music: Severus watches Luscious storm off and picks up a pawn.  
He turns it in his fingers as he stares after him.  
  
aerials, in the sky   
{The Dark Mark shines Acid Green in the midnight sky, blotting   
out the stars and obscuring the moon.}  
  
when you lose small mind you free your life   
{Fear permeates the air as people scream and run. Professor   
Snape stands alone frowning up at the scar on the heavens.}  
  
life is a waterfall   
{Student Severus sits staring out the window as rain cascades  
off the roof and down the panes in sheets.}  
  
we drink from the river   
{Professor Dumbledore claps a hand on Snape's shoulder and  
Severus gives him a hesitant smile, though his eyes are   
full of remorse and pain.}  
  
then we turn around and put up our walls   
{He brakes free of Dumbledore's grasp and pulling his robes  
about his shoulders he stalks off to the safety of his   
dungeons.}  
  
swimming through the void we hear the word   
{FB: Snape sits in his office as an Owl delivers the Daily   
Prophet. He looks at the paper in shock. "Sirius Black, MURDERER!}  
  
we lose ourselves but we find it all...   
{FB: People kneel in a circle around Voldimort and Severus   
grits his teeth as the man next to him is struck down with a   
fatal curse.}  
  
cause we are the ones that want to play   
{McGonagall and Snape stand in the hall and argue. She turns   
red and he smirks before stomping off, ignoring her screeching.}  
  
always want to go but you never want to stay   
{Snape slams the door to the dungeons and looks around   
rubbing his temples. He sits at his desk and pulls   
out a potion and drinks it.}  
  
and we are the ones that want to choose   
{Draco Malfoy smiles knowingly at him from his seat in   
potions class.}  
  
always want to play but you never want to lose   
{Snape sighs as he watches Malfoy drag Crabbe and Goyle  
into yet another petty fight with Potter.}  
  
aerials, in the sky   
{FB: A full moon hangs low over the Forbidden Forest as   
Snape follows Lupin into the tunnel under the Whomping  
Willow.}  
  
when you lose small mind you free your life   
{FBC: Potter jerks him back as he comes face to face   
with Lupin's dark secret of being a werewolf.}  
  
aerials, so up high   
{FB: Students are on the Astronomy tower, looking at a   
shooting star trailing across the sky.}  
  
when you free your eyes eternal prize   
{FBC: The teacher casts a spell and the star seems to grow  
until it seems to brush the atmosphere. The light  
illuminates their faces as they all gaze in wonder.}  
  
aerials, in the sky   
{The nearly full moon bathes the castle in light as Severus pauses  
outside Lupin's door.}  
  
when you lose small mind you free your life   
{He knocks on the door and when a very sickly looking Lupin  
answers he holds out a steaming goblet to him.}  
  
aerials, so up high   
{A Hippogriff flies into the moonlit sky with a man on it's  
back as Snape glowers out a window.}  
  
when you free your eyes eternal prize   
{Sirius and Severus stand face to face in the Hospital   
Wing glowering. They shake hands...}  
:perhaps friendship can be made?: 


End file.
